Love & War
by The6thBionic
Summary: A & B's relationship was never the best; everyone knew that. But...no one new how bad it was. C notices how strangely A is acting and begins to worry that something is really wrong. A tries to hide the truth but C will stop at nothing until finding out what is wrong in the picture. (You'll figure out who A, B, and C's are as you begin to understand the story.) RATED T FOR VIOLENCE
1. Chapter 1

Title **:** ** _Love & War_**

 **Plot :** ** _A & B's relationship was never the best; everyone knew that. But...no one new how bad it was. C notices how strangely A is acting and begins to worry that something is really wrong. A tries to hide the truth but C will stop at nothing until finding out what is wrong in the picture. (You'll figure out who A, B, and C are as you begin to understand the story. Should make sense between the 2nd and 3rd chapter.) RATED T (for violence) - DRAMA/HURT/COMFORT - ENGLISH _**

**Chapter :** ** _01_**

 **A/N :** ** _Hi lovelies! So this is my first time ever writing a Victorious fanf fic. I really hope I get all the characters personalities right. Please leave your reviews and thoughts on this first chapter. Also, fav and follow! :)_**

 **A/N 2 :** ** _This story might be a bit confusing at first but it should all come together during the second or third chapter if you pay close attention. Sorry this chapter is so short!_**

 ** _-❤️❤️❤️-_**

 **Third P.O.V.**

She pushed him down onto the ground, yelling and screaming. "Get up, you worthless nothing!"

He clambered to his feet, shaking in fear as she walked closer to him.

"Why don't you fight back?" She mocked him, pushing him onto the couch.

"P-please s-stop!" He begs and she laughs.

"Give me one good reason why I should."

He looks everywhere but in her cold, dark eyes. "B-because you love me...I thought." He whispers the last words.

She slaps him across the face. "I do love you! That's why I'm doing this."

"That's why you're constantly hitting me and putting me down?!" He yells, tears threatening to fall from his dark brown eyes as the skin on his cheek stings, the hand print that was left from her hand was unknown to him, yet.

"Yes. I'm teaching you to be strong." She lies straight through her teeth. He knew she was lying; he knew the girl he once fell in love with, and he thought felt the same; he knew the girl standing before him, her feelings had completely changed. She hated him.

 _But why?_ He wandered. _What did I do? And...how to I feel about her now?_

She slapped him across the face, once again. "Answer me!"

"I-I didn't here you!" He tried his best to defend himself.

"I'll ask one last time. Why don't you fight back?"

He pulls his weak body up into the chair. "I...I can't."

"That's a lousy excuse." She deadpans.

He lowers his head. "It's the best one I have."

Seeing the tears in his eyes she gives him a tight hug, much to his confusion.

"I hate seeing you cry, you know."

He nods his head, knowing that she was only trying to keep him from breaking up their relationship. He wouldn't dare do that, remembering the various times she'd threaten to go after his family and friends if he ever broke up with her.

"I have to go home, now. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, she leaves him alone to mend his own physical and mental wounds.

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Thoughts? Please leave them below! Who do you think He (AKA: A) and She (AKA : B) are? Any suspicious? Yeah, you got some. So leave'em down in the review section! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my little pop tarts! I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter, sadly. But I hope as the story continues I get more readers and reviewers. :) I'm gonna take a second to reply to the reviews I received.**

 **Aliqueen16 - "** ** _Bade? Love it!"_**

 **I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)**

 **Guest - "** ** _This was rubbish. Come on you can do better."_**

 **Harsh XD but, hey, I can take it. I would like to know what you thought was too bad about it? It could be really helpful to me. :)**

 **Please read and review! Thanks, loves!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **THURSDAY**

 **Third P.O.V.**

Tori walked in to Sikowitz class to find Beck sitting, staring at the white board.

"Hey." She smiles. He turns his head towards her with a half smile and she gasps.

"Oh my gosh, Beck, what happened ?!" She gently rubbed his bruised cheek.

"Uh..." he wracks his brain for a response. "I...fell outta bed."

Tori narrows her eyes. "You fell out of bed?"

"Yeah, I, uh...had a dream. I was being chased by zombies."

She raises her eyebrow. "Okay, now the truth."

He sighs,standing up. "Look, it's nothing. I gotta get to class."

"Beck, wait-" she reaches for the hem of his shirt, but he dodges her.

"Tori, stop!" He snaps, raising his voice and she slowly lowers her hand.

"I-I'm sorry."

Beck runs a hand over his face. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I just didn't sleep good last night."

She smiles softly. "I get it. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah." He leaves the room.

Tori knew something was wrong. She set in her mind that she would try talking to him again at lunch.

 **Jade's P.O.V.**

"Hey babe!" I greeted my boyfriend with a quick kiss. "Where've you been?"

"Uh, I was in Sikowitz class, studying some class notes."

I nod, looking at his bruised cheek.

"Is that feeling any better?"

He nods. "Uh, yeah."

"Beck! Hey, man!" Andre crosses the classroom.

"Me, Cat, Tori, and Robbie are going out for pizza later tonight. Join us?"

"What about me?" I ask defensively and he stutters nervously, much to my entertainment. I love striking fear in the hearts of others.

"Uh...well, ya see...we, as a group, decided that it would be best, umm...if you didn't come."

Beck furrows his eyebrows and I expected him to defend me, but he didn't.

"Does Tori know about it?" He questions and my eyes widen. "Cause I was just talking to her and she never mentioned it."

"You were with Vega?" I snap causing him to flinch.

"Well, she came into Sikowitz class while I was there. We chatted for a bit then I left." He shifts uncomfortably.

"Chatting about what?" I demand to know.

"Umm..." he knew not to lie to me, knowing the consequence. "She asked me what happened to my face and so I told her what happened."

My stomach tightens for a split second, then I relax. He wouldn't tell anyone about it.

"Yeah, what did happen to your cheek?" Andre questions, taking a good look at it.

"I fell out of bed." He lies smoothly.

Lucky him.

After Andre leaves I look at Beck. I don't think I've tortured him enough today, so I think it's time for another round.

"Hey...have you gained wait?" I question him.

He shakes his head. "No, I don't think so." He looks down at his stomach then back at me.

"Maybe you should try to loose a few pounds."

Beck's eyes turn to a look of hurt. "I...uh, okay."

 **AFTER CLASS**

 **Tori's P.O.V.**

"Hey didi dodo!" I greet everyone, sitting at the lunch table.

"Hey, Latina!" Andre smiles and other greetings erupt around the table.

I look around the lunch table to see that the person next to me doesn't have any lunch.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Beck?" I question, taking a bite of my weird looking pasta.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry."

"You have to be! C'mon, you want some of my...whatever this stuff is?" I nudge him with my elbow.

He shakes his head. "I had a really big breakfast."

"Okay, your loss." I take another bite, thinking of a way to confront Beck about earlier. No way was I gonna do it with Jade around, though.

"So, where are we going for pizza tonight?" Jade questions and all of us look at her.

"We're not going for pizza tonight, silly." Robbie shakes his head.

"Yes we a-" Cat squeals as I shove her sandwich in her mouth. She spits it out and all of us gag.

"You're so mean to me!" She yells at me.

Jade glares at all of us, except Beck. "Why don't you want me to come?"

I chuckle nervously. "Oh, it's not that we don't want you there we just...figured you wouldn't wanna come."

"Well I want to."

"Yay." I fake smile while she glares at me with an evil grin. "Anyways, I have a song that I have to preform in the Black Box on Friday. Anyone wanna come hear me practice? No one's heard it except for the band playing it and I need some opinions."

"I'd love to but I gotta go pick up my grandma. She said the clock sounds like the ticking of a bomb." Andre sighs, grabbing his things while the rest of us exchange confused glances.

"I don't want to." Jade bluntly replies.

"Cat and I are going to get a new outfit for Rex." Robbie, Cat, and Andre leave while Jade stands.

"You coming?" She asks Beck who looks at me.

"Wanna come listen to my song?" I smile with my famous puppy eyes.

"Uh, yeah sure." He looks at Jade. "I'll catch up with you later."

She gives him a death glare. "I'll be waiting."

"Let's go!" I grab his arm and pull him to the theatre while he chuckles.

 **Beck's P.O.V.**

I listen intently as Tori performs her new song she wrote. It's really amazing!

" _All the rules you break make me wanna run but I can't escape. All the things you say, most of them are lies but I'm listening_."

She starts dancing with the tune. " _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. That's my heart talking to my head, head talking to my heart. La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la. That's my heart talking to my head, head saying that..."_

She dances with her backup dancers, breaking into the chorus.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, and I pull it out seeing that I've received a text from Jade.

Jade: Have fun with Vega; we're not going for pizza tonight, I've arranged other plans for us.

My stomach tightens into knots; I knew exactly what her plans were.

After the last beating I don't know if I can handle another one. They seem to get worse and more consistently as the days go on. Why is she doing this to me?

 **Tori's P.O.V.**

Do you ever wish you could read someone's mind? I do. I've been watching Beck as I sing; he looks distant and distraught.

"Why do the bad boys always looks so good...la, la, la, la, la. That's my heart saying that." I finish my song and skip over to Beck.

"Thoughts?...Beck...? Beck!" I wave my hand in front of his face and he jumps.

"Huh?"

I laugh. "What did you think?"

"It was great!" He smiles and I raise an eyebrow.

"You didn't really listen, did you?" He sighs att question.

"Tor, I'm sorry. I listened to the first half, I just got...distracted."

"I saw you got a text a few minutes ago. Is there anything you wanna talk about?" I ask, sitting next to him.

"No, it was nothing. But, uh...I won't be able to go out with you guys later." He shifts in his seat.

I frown. "Beck, what's going on? You were acting weird this morning, you wouldn't eat at lunch, and now you're acting weird again."

"I told you, I didn't sleep well last night. Don't worry about me, okay." He receives another text. "I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Beck-"

He turns around right before he opens the door. "What I heard of your song was awesome, by the way." He smiles at me before he disappears behind the metal doors.

I sigh, throwing my head back as Lane and Trina walk over to me.

"Someone doesn't look happy." Lane sits next to me.

"I'm okay, just...confused."

"Wanna talk about it?" Trina asks, not even looking up from her Pear phone.

"No, I'm good." I smile and Lane nods his head.

"Well if you ever wanna talk I'm here to listen."

"Thanks. I gotta go, see you at home Trina. Bye, Lane."

 **PIZZA PLACE**

I sit at the table with Andre, Cat, and Robbie.

"Hey Tori!" Cat greets me in her usual giddy manner.

"What up?" Andre grins.

"Hey cutie!" Rex greets me and Robbie scolds him.

"Rex!"

"Hey!" I smile halfheartedly.

"What's up, white girl?" Andre asks, noting my behavior.

"She's half Latina." Cat reminds him and he nods his head.

"I know. So, what's buggin' ya?" He questions, placing a slice of pizza on the plate before me.

I sigh, debating whether or not to talk about it with everyone here. "Umm..."

"Umm...?" Andre pushes.

"It's...it's Beck. Have you guys noticed that he's been kind of...off?" I take a bite of my pizza.

Cat sighs. "My brother's kinda off..."

Andre shakes his head. "Eattcha pizza, lil' red."

"Hey, where is Beck anyway? Wasn't he going to meet us here?" Robbie asks, taking a sip of his drink.

"He said he couldn't make it, but he wouldn't tell me why." I reply.

"Where do you think he is?"

 **BECK'S RV**

 **Beck's P.O.V.**

"You disobeyed me."

I sink down into my chair, avoiding eye contact while Jade towers above me.

"I...I didn't mean to."

"Why did you go with Vega?" When I don't respond she slaps the bruise on my face, causing pain to course through my head.

I hold back my tears as the pain intensifies.

"Answer me!" She yells.

"I-I just wanted to-" there's a knock on my door and Jade quickly backs away from me, putting a happy front on.

"Come in." My voice cracks.

"Hey sweetie, dinner's ready." My mom smiles at us. "Are you staying for supper, Jade?"

"I'd love to."

"We'll be there in a second, Mom." I say. She nods and leaves, closing the door behind her.

Jade turns towards me, gripping my forearm as hard as possible. I try to pull away but she had a firm grip.

"We're gonna go in there and you're gonna act like everything is fine. Vega's already catching on, we don't need anyone else to get curious."

I nod my head before she pushes me out of my chair. "I'll tell your mom you wanted to clean up before supper." Right before she leaves she smirks at me. "And remember not to eat too much."

After the door closes and I'm sure she's gone I let all the tears that I'd been holding in fall out.

I wanted to fight back. I wanted to get out of the relationship. But something about her strikes fear to the very core of my body, causing mental paralyzation; preventing me from doing anything.

And why does she want me to lose weight?! I haven't even gained any.

I continued to sit in the floor, letting the sobs wrack my body. I was so disgraced by my thought I never heard the footsteps on the gravel.

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Oh, cliffie! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, please review! P.S. Sorry only part of the song was on there, I don't listen to the music so I only looked up the lyrics and put a few in there. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Aliqueen16 for being a faithful reader! I hope everyone be who reads this enjoys it! ❤️**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Tori's P.O.V.**

I sighed, heading up the walkway to Beck's RV. I saw Jade's car parked out front and first instinct was to turn around. But I didn't walk five miles for nothing.

I put on a brave front and knock on Beck's door. After a about thirty seconds with no response I knock again, still receiving no response.

I twist the doorknob and it's unlocked, so I open the door and the sight before me caused my heart to drop into my stomach.

"Beck!" He's on the ground with his knees pulled to his chest, crying into his knees. He jumps, noticing my presence.

"Beck, what's wrong? What happened?" My mind starts racing with endless possibilities of disastrous situations as I kneel down beside him.

"T-Tori." He quickly turns his head, wiping his eyes, before trying to stand up. I place my hand on his shoulder.

"Beck, what is going on?"

He shakes his head. "I'm fine."

"Well I'm not. What is happening?" I question, on there verge of tears from seeing him in this terrible state.

"I can't...I can't tell you."

I knew that I didn't need to push him too hard but this was not something that could simply be left alone. "Com'ere." I take his hand, pulling him off the ground, leading him over to the couch. We sit down and he holds tight to my hand.

"Beck...did something happen with Jade?"

 **Beck's P.O.V.**

Should I tell Tori the truth? Can I trust her? What am I saying, of course I can trust her.

I held her hand tightly as she led me over to the couch. I wanted to let go but the comfort radiating from her hand to mine was exactly what I needed.

"N-no...no, nothing happened." I lied straight through my teeth, instantly feeling guilty.

She nodded her head and I felt tears brimming in the corners of my eyes once again as pain begins to course through my body from Jade's punches and shoves. She's a small girl but she really packs a punch.

Tori must've noticed because she instantly wraps her arms around my neck, gently pulling me closer to her.

The only thing I could think of was Jade walking in. She would rip Tori to pieces over this harmless action.

"Tori-" I try to speak but I'm cut off, hearing the chilling voice from outside.

"I'll go get him, Mrs. Oliver."

Jade; She's coming to look for me.

"Tori, you have to leave." I pull away from her and she has a look of hurt in her eyes.

"What?"

"You have to go now, please!" I lead her to he back door, my heart pounding as I hear footsteps grow louder.

"Beck, I know Jade's coming. I not afraid of her." I look her dead in the eye.

"Tori, you don't know her like I do. Please-" she unknowingly grabs the area on my arm where Jade has bruised earlier, and my reflexes take over causing me to hastily jerk my arm away.

"What did I do?" She asks with a worried expression and I shake my head; though I'm sure she already saw the bruises covering my arm.

I've been wearin long sleeves to hide them. Thankfully no one's said anything since it's been surprisingly chilly in L.A.

"Nothing, Tori, go!" I demand in a whisper hearing Jade's footsteps were closer. I know I'm hurting Tori but I couldn't let Jade get to her.

She looks down before exiting out the back door.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as I hear Jade's boots stomp on the steps. I quickly close the door, lock it, and pretend to be fixing my appearance when she enters.

"What's taking you so long?"

"I'm coming now. I had to straighten up the place a bit." I follow her outside and into my parents house.

 **Tori's P.O.V.**

"N-no...no, nothing happened." I can tell when Beck is lying. Why was he trying to hide something from me? From all of us? How bad could it be?

I just solemnly nod my head as he continues to grasp my hand as if I was a life support for him.

I see tears gathering up in his eyes as he seems to tense up as if he's in pain. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as gentle as possible.

He reluctantly wraps his arms around my waist.

"Tori-" he begins to speak and I feel that he's ready to open up but then I hear a female voice from outside.

"I'll go get him, Mrs. Oliver." Jade's voice spoke and Beck pulled away from me with haste.

"You have to go!"

"What?"

"You have I go now, please!" He stands to his feet and I follow in suit.

"Beck, I know Jade's coming. I'm not afraid of her."

"Tori, you don't know he like I do. Please-" I grab his arm causing him to tense up and quickly pull it away, grabbing the area. I can see the pain through his expression.

"What did I do?" I ask, feeling a mixture of worry and confusion.

"Nothing, Tori, go!" He whispers the demand before gently, yet roughly, pushing me out the back door.

"I'm sorry." I catch his whisper before the clock of the metal door silences it.

Slowly, I begin making my way back home, trying to ignore the hurt I felt when Beck practically shoved me out of his RV. He obviously didn't want Jade to see me there...but why? Our actions were completely innocent.

I kick a rock on the road, the only thing on my mind being the bruises that covered his skin and the immense physical pain he seemed to be in. He seemed incredibly nervous when Jade began walking towards the RV.

Suddenly my head began assembling the pieces of the puzzle together and one thought hit me like a bus.

 _No, no, no! God, please let me be wrong!_ I prayed, looking up to the night sky.

This can't be happening! I run the rest of the way home with the most unsettling feeling in the out of my stomach that I've ever felt. No matter how uneasy I felt about being involved in a situation like this...I had to do something. No way was I letting Beck go through something like this alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Lovelies! Thanks for the reviews on my previous chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one! Also, don't forget to check out my other stories. Please favorite and follow. I Love you guys!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

 **Tori's P.O.V.**

"So why don't you tell me why you came to me."

The feeling since last Thursday night has become like a smothering force that never leaves me. I knew what was happening but I couldn't admit it to myself.

I sigh heavily as Lane and I sit on the couch in his office.

"Well...I have this problem, but it's more of a friends problem, and I know I have to do something to help this friend, but I just don't know what to do."

He eyes me curiously. "Well, can you tell me what the problem is?"

"Umm..." I hesitate my response so he continues.

"Look at it this way; if you were in the same situation as this... 'friend' would you want someone to help you?" He used finger quotes around friends and I feel like he may think the 'friend' is actually me.

I nod my head. "I would need help."

"Okay. Then, as your guidance counselor, I think you should tell me what's going on."

I take a deep breath, putting the right words to say together in my head. "See...this friend...is in a relationship. But I don't think it's a healty one."

He furrows his brows. "Well, Tori, all relationships have their ups and downs. Your friends relationship is bound to crumble once in a while."

"No, you don't understand! I think-...I..." I let out an exasperated sigh. Why is this so hard for me?!

"It's okay. You can tell me."

I look down at my hands. "I think...I think my friend is being abused."

His eyes widen. "Who is this friend?"

"I-I can't say."

"Tori, this is very serious. If this is really happening you need to tell me who it is."

Before I can answer Robbie and Rex burst into the room, fighting about who knows what.

"Robbie. R-..R-ROBBIE!" Lane yells, catching the boy and his puppets attention. "I'm with Tori right now."

"N-no! It's okay! I gotta get to class!" I make my way trough the door, but not before hearing Lane yell anther sentence.

"Tori, you can't ignore this!"

I walk to Sikowitz class with Lane's words still in my head.

Of course this can't be ignored. Doesn't he think I want to do something?! I just...I don't know what to do.

I open the door to my improv class, arriving late.

"Tori, you're late." Sikowitz frowns and I nod my head.

"I know, I-"

"Have you ever considered coming in through the window?"

"I-...no?"

"Well consider it." He returns his attention to the class.

"Okay, today we're going to be practing stage fighting!"

I raise an eyebrow. "But this isn't stage fighting class?"

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious." Jade sneers and I roll my eyes, dropping down into my seat.

"Okay, I wanna see...Jade, Beck, Luke, and...Tori on stage. Robbie, sound effects."

We do as we're told, quickly discussing a short scene.

"Action!"

"That party was lit!" Jade and I casually stroll across the stage.

"Totally-"

"How you ladies doin'?" Luke smiles smugly at us, as he and Beck approach.

Jade puts on her usual tough front. "What do you want." Beck glance at Luke, smirking.

He leans forwards to kiss me and I fake slap him across the face.

"Hey, back off!" I yell as Jade and I back up.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Luke demands.

Jade pulls a self defense move, 'accidentally' punching Beck hard in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. She kneed him in the gut, rowing him down to the floor.

"Uh...Hannah, I don't think that was necessary." I throw out a fake name.

Beck stumbles to his feet, cradling his abdomen. "You made a big mistake." Luke threatens, still believing this is all just an act, before the two of them advance towards.

"And scene!" Andre calls, catching onto Jade's game.

"Andre, that's my job, let me do it!" Sikowitz complains. "Scene."

We all sit back in our seats, me taking one closer to Beck. "Are you okay?" I whisper.

"It was just a scene." He gives me a forced, reassuring smile, pats my knee, then looks back at our teacher.

"Okay, I'm pairing you up for this weekends assignment. You must write and perform a scene with your partner, then preform it in front of the class."

I lean back in my chair, brushing the stray hair out of my eye. "Who are we paired with?"

Sikowitz gazes over us for a moment. "Beck, you're with Tori, Cat, you're with Jade, Andre you're with Robbie, Mat, you're with Zara, Candice, you're with Haleigh, Luke, youre with Adam. I think that deserved some applause!" He chuckles as we all clap.

"Class dismissed."

I grab my backpack. "So, partner, wanna come over to my house after school?"

Beck smiles. "Sure."

Cat rushes up to us, latching into Beck's shirt. "Guys, I don't wanna be paired with Jade! She's mean to me!"

"What makes you say that?" Jade laughs when Cat squeals at her voice. Beck wraps his arm around the red-head who's clinging tighter.

He looks at her arms around him and sighs. "I get the feeling this will be a constant until the project is over."

"Why doesn't everyone come over to my house to work on their projects tonight. That way Cat can continue to annoy Beck, cause it's kinda cute."

"Tori!" Jade glares at me and I feel a slight bit of satisfaction.

"Do I annoy you?" Cat innocently looks up at the Canadian boy.

Beck nods his head. "Yes." He jokes.

"Okay, so my house after school?"

"I'm down." Andre smiles.

"I'll be there!"

"Yay! Party!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Sounds good."

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Beck's P.O.V**

"Okay." I plop on the floor next to Tori, while Cat falls down beside me. Jade sits in front of me, leaning her back against my chest. Robbie and Andre settle in front of us.

Cat leans on my shoulder. "Where should we start, Jade?"

"You're doing the work." After Jade's comment, Cat looks at me for help.

"Jade, Cat can't do all the work herself." My girlfriend glares at me for correcting her. I give Cat an apologetic smile and turn to Tori.

"Any ideas?"

"What if-"

Knock knock.

"Coming!" Trina runs to the door. "Ma-...oh, hey Lance." She walks away.

"Uh, it's Lane. Tori, may I speak with you a moment?"

Tori nods, standing to her feet. She and Lane go out on the front porch, their conversation inaudible.

"Hey...what if we joined our group together?" Robbie suggests, tapping a pen on his notebook.

"That's not a bad idea." I nod my head as Tori walks back in, and emotionless expression on her face.

She sits back down beside me. "What was that about?" I ask.

"Uh...it's nothing."

 **Tori's P.O.V.**

I follow Lane out to the front porch. "Yeah?"

"Tori...I'm very concerned about the conversation we had earlier. Things like this...they can't be left alone. Relationship abuse is a very serious and dangerous thing. I didn't even know you were in a rela-"

"It's not me! It's Be-..." I run a hand through my hair, realizing that I'd said too much.

"Beck? You think Jade is abusing Beck or the other way around?"

"Lane, I don't think, I know Jade is abusing him! I went over to his RV last Thursday night and he was on the floor crying." My eyes water, remembering that night. "I think he was going to tell me but we heard Jade coming and he freaked out. He...he told me to stay away from her...that I don't know her like he does."

He nods his head. "Okay...I'm gonna talk to Beck's parents. But, I don't want you to get brought in this so I'm not gonna mention your name."

"Thanks." I wipe the tears off my face.

I walk back in and take my seat beside Beck. "What was that about?" He notices my eyes are a little puffy. "Hey...what's wrong?"

"Who cares?" Jade sneer, giving Beck a fierce glare, causing him to tense up.

"I'm fine, let's just get back to work."

"We're thinking about joining all our groups together." Cat informs me, twirling her cherry colored hair.

I nod my head. "Sounds great."

 **TIME SKIP**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Okay, Beck and Tori, you're up!" Sikowitz calls two of his classmates. To his shock, six of them stand and make their way onstage.

"Umm..."

"We decided to join our groups." Andre informs him.

"Splendid. Action!"

"This slumber party is going to be the best!" Jade screams and Cat spins around.

"Totally!"

Tori laughs. "Did you rent the Scissoring, Raquel?"

"I did! Are you sure you guys can handle it?" Jade questions as they walk in circles on stage.

"Of course we ca-"

The boys jump on stage cutting them off, grabbing them by the shoulders. "Give us all your valuables." Andre demands, holding tight to Tori.

"Let us go, please!" Cat squeals as Robbie pulls her around.

"Did we stutter? Give us the valuables!" Beck gently shakes Jade by her shoulders.

"Or we could give you this." Grabbing him by the wrist and slinging him forward, Jade round house kicks Beck in the gut, causing him to fall flat to the floor.

He holds his abdomen tightly, coughing hard. "Butternu-" the blow to his stomach, plus the lack of food he's been eating, causes him to throw up, and students around to gag.

"Beck!"

After assisting Beck to his seat, along with the others, Tori glances at Jade. "You were supposed to fake it!"

"Oops." Jade's expression showing no care at all.

Andre looks Beck. "You alright, man?"

Shaking his head, he clutched his stomach tighter, everyone noticing the stiletto sized hole in his shirt. Cat looks down at Jade's feet.

"Jade, your boots have stiletto heels!" She gasps and Jade simply shrugs.

"It was an accident, I don't know what you want me to say."

"An apology would help."

She rolls her eyes and mumbles an inaudible sorry. Tori had enough. She couldn't watch Beck go through this anymore. He didn't say a word but the expression on his face showed pain and fear. She wasn't letting him be beaten like this.

Quickly grabbing Jade's wrist, she pulls her out the classroom door.

"What do you want, Vega."

"Beck told me not to come around you, not alone. But I'm not going to sit by while this happens. Stop hurting him!"

"He told you everything, did he?"

"No, you witch! I figured it out!"

Cat swings the door open. "Tori, Sikowitz wants me and you to take Beck to the nurses office."

Right before Tori walks away, Jade grabs her arm and whisper menacingly in her ear. "I'm warning you, Vega...stay out of this."

 **NURSES OFFICE**

 **Beck's P.O.V.**

"Poor Beck." Cat whimpers, flattening my hair as I lay on the exam table. My stomach feels like a knife had been stabbed into it.

"Are you okay?" Tori gently holds my hand thats resting on my abdomen. I saw her and Jade go out the door earlier but I was too distracted to notice what was happening.

Before I can respond another sharp pain courses through my stomach. I press down on the pained area an instinct, but Tori pulls my hands away.

The nurse finally walks in. "What happened, Mr. Oliver?"

"Jade stabbed Beck!" Cat blurts out and Tori whacks her arm.

"She didn't...well...she kinda did...She kicked him in the stomach with a stiletto heel."

The nurse raised my shirt up and I forced myself to look down at the blue and black, swollen area.

"Oh my gosh..." Tori gasps as Cat clasps a hand over her mouth. Another pain rips through my torso, causing my reflexes to kick in. I jolt up, hugging my stomach tightly.

"I don't get it. Why is it hurting him this badly, it didn't even puncture the skin?" Cat asks confusedly.

"Jade could've punctured an intestine or cracked a rib. He needs to be taken to the hospital."


End file.
